ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Hasn't Ben Revived Arburia?
Why Hasn't Ben Revived Arburia? is an episode of Ben 10 Theory. Theory So, we all know there’s that one episode of Alien Force that should be forgotten, called The Secret of Chromastone. Why should it be forgotten? Well, here’s a list of reasons why: *Takes the concept of Ben being sick from Side Effects and does it in a much more boring way. *Sugilite apparently lives in Diamondhead. *Chromastone gets the ability to fly. *Every single revived Petrosapien is a copy-pasted Diamondhead base. Meaning no females or kids were revived. Just male Diamondhead copies. Nice job, Alien Force. Anyways, my negative bias of this episode aside, this episode shows a feature of the Omnitrix that the series seems to ignore: it can revive species. We saw how the Omnitrix repaired DNAliens and Highbreed in War of the Worlds, but this episode showed the revival of the deceased Petrosapien race, the race Vilgax wiped out with the help of Tetrax, a Petrosapien himself, at some point prior to the start of the series, leaving Tetrax as the only one, and presumably the DNA donor for Diamondhead, but that’s for another day. The Omnitrix has three major purposes: *It promotes inter-species understanding by allowing the user to literally walk in the shoes of other species *It’s a repository of the DNA it holds in the event of them needing to be revived *Zennith would learn of Azmuth’s change and come back to him, but we don’t talk about this reason. Let’s focus on that middle one. “It’s a repository of the DNA it holds in the event of them needing to be revived.” This is exactly what happens with the Petrosapiens in The Secret of Chromastone, albeit clearly faulty seeing as how it made everyone a carbon (or silicone, I suppose) copy of Diamondhead. Not only is that a primary function of the Omnitrix, it’s a primary purpose. A purpose only one episode focused on, and ended up being a horrendously bad episode. But there’s another planet and species that Ben could use the Omnitrix to help revive: Arburian Pelarotas from Arburia. Cannonbolt’s species. In Cannonbolt’s debut episode, The Big Tick, one of the guardians of the Great One, the giant world eating tick, said they had destroyed Arburia just a week prior. Our first instance of planetary destruction in the franchise. Fun little side note: Them having destroyed Arburia just a week before getting to Earth is pretty lore friendly to the idea that Arburia was the closest planet of Omnitrix aliens to Earth before it was destroyed. Anyways, there is in fact an in-canon reason for why Arburia hasn’t been revived. Well, okay, it’s not technically canon but it was on official merchandise so let’s go with it. When Cannonbolt’s four inch figure was released, it had a little graphic card that showed Ben turning into him, as was the norm for toys at the time. These little graphics had information about the alien on the back. Cannonbolt’s listed him as an Arburian Pelarota/Vulpinic Tortugan from Arburia/Vulpin. Vulpin as in Vulpimancer as in Wildmutt. But why would he be from Wildmutt’s planet? Here’s why. Vulpinic Tortugans are Arburian Pelarotas that evacuated from Arburia to Vulpin during Arburia’s destruction a week before The Big Tick. Why hasn’t Been revived Arburia? He doesn’t need to. Arburian Pelarotas still live, but by a different name, and probably have some minor evolutionary changes by now thanks to the new environment. It’s a much different situation from Petropia and Petrosapiens because there was only one Petrosapien alive, Tetrax. One member of a species being alive won’t cut it, but enough Arburian Pelarotas are alive as Vulpinic Tortugans, and their species will continue to live on. Major Points of Evidence *Enough Arburian Pelarotas live as Vulpinic Tortugans to not need them revived, unlike having a single Petrosapien. Poll Do You Agree With This Theory? Yes Yes, but this probably wouldn't get talked about on the show (especially since the show is rebooted huehuehue) No, but the points of evidence make sense No Trivia *This is the second episode of Ben 10 Theory to get a video, after Humungousaur's Powers are an Illusion, albeit the first one to have said video added. Video Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Theory Category:User:Alanomaly Category:Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies Category:Theories